Take What's Yours
by BitterPotato00
Summary: The tables have turned.


It made Silver crazy, the way he acted as nanchalant and in control while literally tied up on the bed. Gold was disobedient, he was primally alluring, he was... smirking. There was that smile again; the one he gave Silver when the redhead was in deep trouble.

But it was different this time.

The roles were reversed, and Silver was honestly nervous as hell. He cursed his lack of sexual skill because truthfully he didn't quite have to do much in their previous activities. Usually Gold did all the work-though he made the dominating attitude and control seem easy and natural, Silver knew it wouldn't be the same for him. But Gold wanted it, and if he wanted it then Silver was always willing to try.

Tentative hands settled on the black haired man's spread thighs then hesitated. Silver met his boyfriend's encouraging amber eyes, and the shit eating grin grew.

"Go on," he murmured, "take what's yours."

Silver nearly moaned at the sentence and leaned forward, initiating a gentle closed mouth kiss. It was chaste and warm and not at all enough for Gold-which was on purpose. Soon enough he began to squirm and buck for more contact; his tongue attempted to reach Silver, who pulled away just in time. Something changed in him as he witnessed Gold hot and bothered; just as the kiss wasn't enough for the redhead's man, Gold's remaining composure was something to work on, and something to break.

So Silver leaned down again, aiming for Gold's mouth before veering away, sneering at the whine that escaped the tied man. Instead Silver's lips grazed against Gold's neck, kissing it gently before ramping it up. He licked one line from Gold's collarbone to the base of his spiky black hair before slowly making his way down once more. Slight bites reddened the sensitive skin; Gold was beginning to shift again, but Silver wasn't quite done. With his teeth still scraping lightly at the nape of Gold's neck, the redhead gently ghosted his hand down the restrained body. It glided down the panting chest and ran a finger down Gold's stomach before taking hold of his cock. Silver wasn't stroking him yet, and that drove the amber eyed young man even crazier.

"Listen, you prick! Fucking touch me already!"

"That was quick. You get desperate fast-much faster than I thought. How disappointing." The words came out of Silver's mouth easily, much to his surprise. It was similar to their whole relationship: where things were difficult to adjust to, Gold somehow lightened the load.

One stroke. Two. Three solid pumps of the hardening cock had Gold arching before Silver let him go.

"Oh, you goddamn bitch!"

A harsh hand gripped his cheeks and turned his startled face towards Silver.

"What did you just call me?" Sharp and stern and sexy. Gold felt himself stiffen at the tone.

"I called you," he replied just as confidently, "a goddamn bitch."

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously and Silver's mouth curled into a smile. The expression alone sent spikes of anticipation down the tied man's spine.

"That's what I thought. Turn over."

"Why should I list-"

"I said, turn over!"

Nails gripped Gold's arm and yanked him up and over before holding him to the bed stomach down. Silver kneeled over his boyfriend's back to prevent him from moving too much.

Stroking the head of black hair soothingly, Silver gave his own erection a single stroke to alleviate some of the pulsing pressure before turning back to his business.

"Let's get this straight, mutt. What I say goes. I'm not the sub anymore-you are. And if you don't wanna act like it," his tongue licked the shell of Gold's ear before whispering, "I'll make you pay."

Gold couldn't hide the way he shivered at the threat, but the douchebag side of him only wanted to rile up his boyfriend more. He wanted more threats and, hopefully, more action.

He struggled against the hand petting his hair and growled.

"You won't do shit."

"Oh yeah? Fucking watch me."

The first smack came out of fucking nowhere. Gold cried out pathetically as his ass was hit with Silver's hard palm. He attempted to gather himself as his backside was rubbed in a comforting manner.

"Aw, did it hurt, weakling?"

One smack. Another directly after the first sent Gold nearly crawling away, but he didn't get far. Silver changed positions then, sitting down and pulling his boyfriend onto his lap like a misbehaving child. One arm tightly holding around his torso held Gold still; Silver smiled as his man's ass flushed red from his slaps.

"Just think; if you'd behaved, I wouldn't have to punish you." Silver muttered lowly, pressing a quick kiss to the shoulder below him. "But here we are. Your little pants and cries turn me on, slut. You like this, don't you?"

Another spank prompted Gold to loudly affirm Silver's question. His pride was crumbling by the second due to Silver's brute demeanor and sheerly seductive control over him. One, two, pause. Another kiss on the shoulder and a pump at the straining erection among numerous ropes. Whenever Gold began to squirm again, Silver spanked him more times in a row without pause.

A relieving period of stillness found the two catching their breaths. Silver growled down once more:

"I feel how hard your cock is, Gold. You're nothing but a disgusting animal, aren't you? You walk around and act like you're hot shit, then want me to treat you like a disobedient little bitch! For someone so proud, you sure are taking this like a good little wimp."

"You..."

"Can't hear you, whore."

"You... you son of a bitch!"

Fingers jammed into Gold's throat, effectively silencing him. Two more spanks had him lurching and gagging in Silver's tight grip. The two digits emerged from his coughing form covered in saliva and ready for use.

"I'm tired of letting you have all the fun. I'll use you this time, and you'll cum when I tell you to."

"Silver," Gold began to plead before stopping himself.

He didn't have to plead anymore. A saliva coated finger rubbed around Gold's tense opening before slowly inching in. Silver rubbed his boyfriend's back and grinned as a quiet groan found its way out of Gold's mouth. A strict palm to the shoulder amplified his voice.

Silver wasn't having any of the restrained cries. "Let me hear you. Don't you fucking dare hold it in because I know how much you crave my cock."

"Ahn... ah..."

The digit plunged deeper into Gold's behind; though still radiating a calm attitude, Silver was internally just as impatient as Gold. He added another finger before thrusting again, slightly harsher than usual. Deeper still was his prostate, and the slow contact with it had Gold gasping desperately for air. Closer and closer the edge neared. Almost done-

SMACK!

Another startled yelp erupted from Gold's mouth at the sudden strike.

"So fucking c-close..." Gold trembled in desperation, struggling to catch his eluding breath.

"Tell me what you want me to do with you," Silver purred softly. His fingers were back and rubbing at his boyfriend's entrance but wouldn't go any further.

"A.. ahn... fuck.. me.."

"What was that?" Silver's thumb ran soothing circles on Gold's streaked ass and his other hand pulled away.

"S-silver! Fuck me!"

A tongue licked fire across Gold's shoulders and Silver was shifting, grinding himself on the side of his boyfriend's body. Gold could feel the stiff length rub against the top of his ass slowly before a soft moan rang out somewhere above him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed that aching cock deep inside him. He was done being teased, and wanted to instead be ruined, torn apart, humiliated by his lover.

And he could tell Silver wanted the same.

Finally, finally, the head of the cock prodded at his slicked up entrance, and Gold could've cried out in pleasure. He trembled and moaned like a pathetic animal teased with food, and by the way Silver was throbbing inside of him already, he was drinking it up. His shoulders tensed as a familiar burning traced up his back, shifting before hands grabbed his biceps and pinned him face down to the bed.

"Put your head down like the weak little bitch you are," Silver snarled. Another slap to his ass made Gold flinch. "And maybe I'll let you cum. But for now, I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

True to his word, Silver pushed himself in, much more harshly than usual. He hesitated at Gold's loud keen before the arch of his pinned back gave him the ok to continue. The heat was incredible; it clenched his straining dick and pulled him in deeper. Silver pressed his chest against Gold's back and pounded his obedient toy; he enjoyed crushing his love into the mattress, enjoyed the feeling of Gold trapped helplessly beneath him, begging, pleading, crying out for more. He knew it had to hurt still-but Gold was a slut for pain. Silver was keen on taking advantage of that.

He pulled out suddenly and held his tied boyfriend teasingly at bay before sitting back and pressing Gold's shoulders against his chest. The aforementioned man whined as the object of his desire brushed slowly against his heated entrance.

"Mm! Oh Silver, Silver, please!"

"Now you understand. You're all mine." The redhead's voice was silk and sultry fire. "Your pitiful little cock belongs to me. No more of your sleeping around."

"Y-yes..."

Silver's tip slowly inched into Gold. The effect was instantaneous; he gasped and stretched in his boyfriend's grasp, a soft moan escaping his quivering lips.

"I'm the only one for you." Lips slowly traced Gold's ear sensually, with long hair tickling the bound man's chest. He was about to fucking explode; Silver's cock was nowhere deep enough, nowhere hard enough. Fingers fondled his rock hard nipples and he keened as nails dug into the sensitive nubs. The other hand ran daintily up and down his swollen shaft, running a single finger over the leaking tip and Silver chuckled as Gold choked back a pleading sob.

"Harder... please... fuck me harder..."

One deep thrust nearly had Gold jolting out of his man's harsh grip. Presently he heard panting near his ears and played into Silver's desires; he whimpered and squirmed like a pitiful animal and ground his ass into his lover's cock, relishing in the gasp he felt behind him. Another harsh push. Another. Another. Silver wasn't stopping now. He filled Gold with his throbbing dick and pounded him relentlessly, rubbing the spot deep inside him and prompting him to cry out in pleasure.

"Close! Close, I'm so so close, Silver please!"

Gold's cries were met with harsher force. Silver's lips purred at his shoulder as he stretched desperately, his leaking length finally succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. His prostate continued to be ravaged until Silver crossed the point of no return, pushing in deep and unloading his cock.

He thrusted a few more times then collapsed, earning a grunt from Gold below. For a time there was nothing, nothing, and then Silver felt his man nuzzle exhaustedly into his neck. There were things to do. There was rope to untie, messes to clean, Pokémon to feed- and yet Silver was content to lay still and quiet with the man who was his everything.


End file.
